


Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn Headcanon Requests

by Iced Coffee and Imagines (TheTimeTellingRaven)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/Iced%20Coffee%20and%20Imagines
Summary: A collection of headcanon requests surrounding the characters of Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn.Rating subject to change.





	Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn Headcanon Requests

Anonymous:

some Elincia first kiss hc's? My radiant dawn waifu,,, love her

\--------

_You got it, Anon! Elincia seems like such a sweetheart ^^ Hope you enjoy, and thank you!_

_((I gotta admit, though, I’ve never played PoR/RD; hopefully she isn’t too ooc,,,))_

_~Latte ♥_

\--------

**Pre-coronation (Path of Radiance)**

  * Living in seclusion the majority of her life, Elincia knows little of romantic affairs or practices outside of those she’s read of in books while at the villa
  * She’s so flustered at the mere thought of kissing another, bless her
  * Chances are, the relationship’s been a thing for awhile; it’s not that she doesn’t want to kiss! she just…doesn’t quite know _how_
  * It most likely happens after a lovely date, perhaps a picnic in the hills watching the sun set?
  * When she finally does work up the courage, however, her kiss is very chaste, sweet and reserved, much like the young woman herself
  * She smiles afterward, brighter than the sun itself, a deep flush across her cheeks

**Post-coronation (Radiant Dawn)**

  * Having grown older and gained more experience of the outside world, Elincia is much more self-assured in her relationships with others
  * Her sweet nature never disappeared, however, making her much beloved to all, especially her love
  * It happens in one of the walkways of the castle, gentle midday sunlight casting everything into a serene glow
  * It’s gentle, loving; everything that Elincia embodies
  * She smiles as she pulls away, nuzzling her nose against her partner’s
  * She still feels butterflies in her chest–crossing such a milestone is exhilarating, after all–though she’s quick to return for a second (and even a third) kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Come visit me on tumblr: @iced-coffee-and-imagines


End file.
